Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 9
Da sind wir wieder zu einem weiteren Teil von FF XIII. Diesmal sind wir in Kapitel 7, in der Handelsmetropole Palumpolum. Was genau hier geschieht, verrät euch euer Held, Snow Lasset die Jagd beginnen 250px|right Diese Pfeife da rechts ist Yaag Rosch, Oberfutzi von Psikom. Er ist verantwortlich für die Hatz nach den L'Cie. Er belabert die Soldaten, sowohl Psikom als auch Schutzgarde. Man solle die L'Cie nicht als Menschen betrachten, sondern als Ziele, die unter allen Umständen eliminiert werden müssen, egal wer dabei draufgeht, seien es die L'Cie oder die Bevölkerung. Du Massenmörder!!! Der Typ erinnert mich an ein kleines Männchen mit schwarzem Oberlippenbart. Der hatte genauso kranke Vorstellungen. Palumpolum wird unter Quarantäne gestellt. Zurück bei unseren Helden. Hope und Lightning müssen sich durch die Stadt kämpfen, um zum Bahnhof zu kommen. Light und Hope wollen per Zug nach Eden. Light stellt das leicht in Frage, weil sie nicht glaubt, dass bei dem Trubel überhaupt noch Züge fahren. Hope kontert dies. Er meint, die beiden fahren den Zug selbst nach Eden, womit er nun wie ein Pulse-L'Cie denkt. Da Hope ja in Palumpolum groß wurde, kennt er natürlich viele versteckte Wege, die das Militär nicht kennt. So wollen sie sich durch die Pflanz- und Zuchtanlage in die Stadt schleichen. Sobald ihr die Kontrolle über eure Leute habt, geht ins Kristarium und verteilt eure KP. Bei Lightning schaltet ihr am besten Blitzra frei, Bei Hope Vitra und Medica. Die Paradigmen müssen nicht geändert werden. Lauft los und bekämpft den Abschaum. Ehrlich die haben nix drauf :D In der Sackgasse neben dem Tunnel finden wir 3 Glasfaserkabel. Hüpft in den Tunnel und in der nächsten Sackgasse finden wir 3 Weihwasser. Als ob wir Zombies wären xD. Wieder an der Oberfläche warten erneut Schwachmaten auf uns, die wir locker aus dem Weg räumen. Der nächste Gegner, ein KG Falke ist ein verdammt harter Brocken. Geht ihm aus den Weg. Schleicht euch durch den nächsten Tunnel und wir landen in einem großen Tunnel. In der Ecke finden wir einen Analysator. Danach gehts weiter in den Untergrund. Wir sind nun in der Pflanz- und Zuchtanlage. Lauft bis zur ersten Plattform, aktiviert den Mechanismus und lasst euch rüber fahren. Danach aktiviert den Mechanismus auf der anderen Seite und wir kommen zu zwei Schatzbehältnissen. Das eine beherbergt 4 Weihwasser, das andere eine Phönixfeder. Kehrt auf den Pfad der Erleuchtung zurück und wir finden den Fal'Cie Karfunkel.right|250px schlagt euch durch bis zur nächsten Plattform. Aktiviert zunächst den linken Mechanismus um wiederum zu zwei Schatzbehältnissen zu gelangen, die von Feinden bewacht werden. Schaltet sie aus und nehmt 2 Möbiusspulen und einen Wasserring (Wasserresistenz 20%) an euch. Dreht um und geht auf den alten Weg zurück. Fragt mich nicht wieso, aber aktiviert nochmal den linken Mechanismus, bevor ihr den rechten aktivieren könnt. Da angekommen unterhalten sich Hope und Light über die Fal'Cie. Er rekapituliert, dass er, solange er denken kann, von den Fal'Cie versorgt wurden. Sie sorgen für Essen, Wasser und Licht. Die Fal'Cie behandeln die Menschen wie etwas besonderes. Als wären sie die Haustiere der Fal'Cie. Das erkennt dann auch Lightning und ihr ganzes Leben wird zu einer Farce. Sie macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht auf Serah gehört hat. Ihr Leben ist im Moment völlig sinnlos geworden. Sie beendet die Operation Nora. Hope versteht es nicht. Sie will ihm weiterhin helfen, zu überleben. Lauft weiter und wir finden noch ein Dämonensiegel (Fluch-Resistenz 30%). Fahrt über die letzte Plattform und ihr seht einen Aufzug. Am Aufzug sprechen die beiden über die Hoffnung, die sie haben, oder besser die sie nicht haben, aber haben und finden wollen. Hope sagt, es gibt keine Hoffnung. Lightning erinnert sich, dass sie wie Hope gewesen sei. Sie ist eine Waise, Hope Halbwaise. Sie änderte ihren Namen in Lightning um für Serah stark sein zu können. Sie denkt auch über die Bedeutung von Lightning nach. Ein heller Schein, der Zerstörung mit sich bringt. Wie Wahr! Light stellt ihr ganzes Leben in Frage. Trotzdem gibt sie Hope den Rat, seinen Vater aufzusuchen, um die Hoffnung zu finden, nach die er benannt wurde. Man merkt wieder einmal, dass Hope seinen Vater hasst. Showdown im Eis 320px Light und Hope nehmen den Aufzug nach oben. Im Fernsehen am Turm gibt es RTL Aktuell by Peter Klöppel. Herzlich Willkommen zu RTL Aktuell mit den aktuellsten Nachrichten. Palumpolum: Wir sehen hier grade aktuelle Bilder der feindlichen L'Cie. Ich höre grade aus der Regie, dass wir eine Live-Verbindung zu Psikom-Kommandeur Yaag Rosch: Herr Rosch, wir hören sie, was geht in Palumpolum vor? Wissen sie, Herr Klöppel. Wir haben die feindlichen L'Cie lokalisiert und zeigen keine Gnade. Vernichtet die Feinde!!!. *Störung* Mir scheint, als hätten wir die Verbindung verloren. Weiter mit dem Sport... Nach diesen herrlichen News werden unsere Freunde vom Militär umzingelt. Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Light will, dass Hope abhaut. Im selben Augenblick gibt es oben eine Explosion und unser Superheld kreuzt auf. Snow ist in Begleitung unserer Mysterious Blackhaired Lady. Er verprügelt ein paar Soldaten und aktiviert dann den Shiva-Stein. Er drückt ihr eine Waffe in die Hand und nennt zum ersten Mal ihren Namen: Fang. So heisst sie. Snow aktiviert den Metamorph-Modus bei Shiva und fährt über das Eisgebilde, dass Shiva gebildet hat. Dabei ballert Fang munter in die Militärhorde. Lightning nutzt die Verwirrung und ballert sich ebenfalls einen Weg frei um Hope in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wir haben nun das Vergnügen einen Metamorphkampf austragen zu dürfen. Drückt einfach Bild:X-Knopf.png und schon ist Kampf gewonnen. Hope fragt wo Snow war. Snow wurde ja bekanntlich von Fang und dem Jagdgeschwader unter Cid Raines aufgegabelt. Verteilt erstmal alle verfügbaren KP bei Snow und das bisschen bei Hope. Nehmt die Paradigmen mit und wir bewegen uns durch einen Eistunnel. Oben angekommen laufen wir bis in die Sackgasse um einen Vitalisator zu finden. Jumpt über die nächste Eiskonstruktion und sammelt oben Engelsherz ein. Eine Waffe für Snow. Danach gehts zurück und über den nächsten Eisweg in einen Tunnel, an dessen einem Ende wir 4 Isolierkabel finden. Lauft den Weg entlang und schwupps: Klingeling, Klingeling, hier kommt der Eiermann. Das Handy bimmelt. Snow geht dran und wird gleich mal von Fang angemotzt. Beide besprechen die Lage und Lightning soll einen Treffpunkt mit Snow ausmachen. Treffpunkt ist Felixhöhe 35-A, das Haus der Estheims. Danach wird die Verbindung unterbrochen und wir kämpfen mit Fang und Lightning. In dem kurzen Abschnitt kämpft ihr euch mit Fang und Lightning durch. Am Ende angekommen bemerkt Lightning Fangs ausgebranntes Stigma. Sie unterhalten sich drüber und Fang begutachtet Lights, da sie um die Stigmastufen Bescheid weiss. An deren kann man ablesen, wie lange es noch dauert bis man zu einem Cie'th wird. Sie will nicht, dass Vanille zu so einem Monster wird. Zurück bei Snow und Hope. Snow möchte gerne so viele Menschen retten wie er kann. Ein echter Superheld eben, auch wenn er an Spidey, Superman und Co. nie im Leben herankommt. Dreht euch um und sammelt die 4 Weihwasser auf. Auf der Terasse findet ihr am Ende 2 Dynaggegrate. Die Dinger sind modifizierungstechnisch vollkommen nutzlos, doch der Verkaufspreis liegt bei 2.500 Gil pro Einheit. Eine Geldquelle, Jippijajeah xD. Reich, reich, reich. Entschuldigt den Ausbruch. Ein stück weiter finden wir eine Menschenmenge vom Militär bewacht. Snow will sie verjagen, in dem er den Heini umkloppt und sich dann sein Gewehr greift. Er ballert damit ins Dach und droht den Menschen, dass er als L'Cie sie alle töten wird. Es klappt und das ist auch gut so, denn Sekunden später wird auf Snow und Hope geballert und die Kugeln hätten garantiert auch unschuldige Todesopfer gefordert, oder für Rosch: Kolleteralschaden. Besiegt die Trottel, die den Mut hatten auf euch zu schiessen und geht dann weiter. Wir finden ein Abwehramulett (Not-Protes). Lauft weiter und wir landen in einer Gasse. Wir finden ein Mädchen und einen wütenden Mob. Hope möchte der armen Kleinen gerne helfen, doch sie hat panische Angst vor Hope. Sie stößt ihn zur Seite und lässt ihren grünen Plüschhasen fallen. Wieso ist der Hase grün? Wurde dem beim Anblick von Hope etwa übel? Wer weiss das schon! Die tollende Meute will Hope dafür umbringen. Doch Snow lässt dies nicht zu und schiesst mit Eis ein Schild runter, um eine Barriere zu erschaffen. Mit Erfolg. Verängstigt weicht der Mob zurück und Hope stellt noch den Plüschhasen auf das Schild. Danach verschwinden die beiden per Gleiter durch die Lüfte, da sie vom Militär unter Beschuss genommen werden. Oben angekommen betrachten die beiden ein Werbeschild, dass man in den Felixhöhen gut wohnen kann. Welch Zufall. Kurz danach wird das Schild vom Psikom in die Luft gesprengt. Geht weiter und wir finden in der Ecke ein Schamanensiegel (Magie +50). Rüstet Hope damit aus. Direkt danach werden wir von einem KG Falke angegriffen. Dazu soviel. Stärkt euch mit Protes und nutzt sofort Genesungswall wenn das Dauerfeuer eingeblendet wird. Ist Snow nicht im Verteidigungsmodus wird das Dauerfeuer euch zu 100% killen. Lauft bis nach hinten durch und wir finden zunächst 3 Axiallager und etwas weiter rechts Vidohunir, eine Waffe für Hope. Luftige Höhen, die das hier sind. Auf dem nächsten betonierten Stück liegt eine Ampulle Blender herum und rechts in der Gasse finden wir 2.000 Gil. Juchu. Danach gehts eigentlich nur noch um die Ecken. Speichert Ab denn uns begegnet ein Boss. Zuvor fragt Hope Snow, was geschehen würde, wenn man ihm Serah für immer wegnehmen würde, wenn sie durch die Hand eines Feindes getötet wird. Snow würde denjenigen finden und zerstören. Bevor Hope sagen kann, was mit seiner Mutter passierte, kommt uns der erwähnte Boss in die Quere. Was Hope sagen wird und was er bei Snow damit auslöst erfahren wir erst nächstes Mal. Bis dahin, euer Snow. Navigation <- Zurückblättern| Inhaltsangabe| Vorblättern ->